Lapsus ex Caelum
by TweekinTinkaToy
Summary: AU/AS. In a harsh and cruel world how far is Setsuna willing to fall into the darkness, to keep her beloved out of harms way? Eventual Konosetsu and Ayakasuna. Setsuna and Ayaka centric.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, if I did KonoSetsu would be canon. I'm just a poor student writing this for my own amusement. Now with all that administrative business done, let's get on with the story!

* * *

**Lapsus ex Caelum**

Fall from Heaven

* * *

**-Prologue-**

Crimson splatters littered the grimy surfaces of the alleyway; pools of red reflected an inky blackness akin to oil in the moonlight. The thick sticky substance was already starting to cool as the last bit of warmth evaporated into the frigid early morning air.

_**  
Drip…**_

Chilled and heavy with moisture, a winter wind had caused ice crystals to form across the damp pavement and brick walls at some point during the night. The once shimmering lacework of white which crawled forth from drains and gutters melded with red and dirt.

_**  
Drip…**_

The cold numbed the senses, made it seem as if what had happened only seconds before feel unreal, a figment of some sadistic individuals' imagination. The smells, the sounds, the taste…everything…all fake. How could it be real when all the emotions felt dull as before? It still felt empty…bleak, just like it had been for the past year.

_**  
Drip…**_

Not too much longer until it all froze over. The red life-giving substance was still warm, still liquid, still steaming at the center but dark frost formed around the edges.

_**  
Drip…**_

Short, shallow, white puffs of air gave way to longer, deeper, more regularized breathing.

_**  
Drip…**_

Light blue eyes, usually bright and clear as the sky on a summer day, glazed over. Their depths lifeless as the grey ashes of a long extinguished fire stared ahead unfocused and unblinking…

_**  
Drip…**_

One foot shuffled in front of the other noiseless but clumsy as the figure with the once bright blue eyes turned away from the grizzly scene. Away from that-that** mess**…away, and toward the desolate street.

_**  
Drip…**_

_Red…endless red…so much…too much..._

A long curved blade scraped against the filthy concrete. The polished folded steel undoubtedly forged by a great master, now tainted with rivulets of crimson, lagged limply behind the figure like a useless appendage.

_**  
Drip…**_

_Away…must go…leave…_

A muscle involuntarily pulsed just below the figure's right eye as they continued to trudge forward, one foot scuffing in front of the other steadily away from the spot where **it** was. Blood-splattered cheeks were smeared with dirt and grime. Cuts and gashes and an ample amount of red covered the form of the figure walking. The injuries did not seem to cause any interference with their posture or hinder any movement…but no wound to that person could compare to the destruction oflaid waste to behind in the back of the alleyway.

The figure stopped their enervated movements, shoulders starting to sag and body slightly hunched forward. Glassy eyes looked straight ahead; seeing but unseeing.

"You did what you had to…you know that right?"

Another figure stood at the entrance of the alleyway battered and bruised. A shaggy haired man, perhaps in his mid twenties, voice quiet but commanding peered at the other figure with concerned russet colored eyes. He clutched at his ribs as if in pain, his body trembling slightly. It looked as if he stood due to sheer will alone.

"…" The other figure turned their gaze away from the man, deciding instead to look at the bits of rime covered debris and trash that littered the sides of the alleyway.

"Please say something…you're worrying me…" The man at the front of the alley dropped a bit of the edge in his voice replacing it with concern. Sandy brown eyebrows furrowed ever-so-slightly.

"I…I have never killed before…Yuki." The figure's voice was low, soft and distinctly feminine. The tone had a dead quality to it, no inflection, just monotone. Light blue eyes still dazed focused back on the man, but seemed to stare beyond him.

"Ah…" The older of the two companions, Yuki, looked down at his worn brown boots unsure of what to say. How do you justify to someone, an adolescent-a teenager, that the killing was necessary? That there would be many more kills after the first? Yuki never did like serious conversations such as these…they cut at his heartstrings and left a heavy feeling in his chest.

"It is your mission. Duty…remember your duty…think of _her_…remember the reason you walk this path." It was the only thing that came to mind, the only thing that could snap the girl out of this zombie-like state, but words of _her_ left a bad taste in his mouth.

The nodachi clattered to the ground. Dark pupils dilated abruptly within frigid blue irises at the mention of _her_. Of course, that was right! She had to keep _her_ safe, always and forever…needed keep _her_ safe from harm…by doing **this** she was protecting _her_! Protecting _her_ as she had vowed to oh so very long ago when they had been just children. Her lower lip started to tremble, oh what a wretch she was! How could she have forgotten…how could she forget _her_, even-even for a moment, a few short seconds?

"Setsuna, you are only trying to ensure _her_ happiness." Yuki stepped forward ever so slightly ice crunching under the soles of his boots.

The teen let out a halfhearted laugh which sounded more like a cry of anguish than anything else. "I chose this…Yuki, I know…and I accept it…" Dull blue eyes looked down at rough palms and calloused fingers, the hands that had killed a man, the hands of a murderer. That was not her blood on the pale white skin…she was defiled now…unfit and impure…no good for _her_. The swordswoman let out a low humorless chuckle. She needed to stop entertaining such notions that she, Setsuna, a Halfling left to die and now a killer would ever be worthy to even stand in _her_ presence again.

"I do it for _her_…so she can walk in the light and be without fear." Setsuna paused and looked up at the other figure. Her gaze was unfocused and cloudy causing Yuki to take another step forward.

"For _her_ I would do this a thousand times over. To keep her safe…I never want her to know such darkness, or to even think **it**!" Setsuna knelt down on the ground, her long fingers stretching around the smooth wooden handle of her nodachi, Yuunagi. "I walk this dark path to keep _her_ from harm…for as long as I am breathing."

The taller figure silently watched as the swordswoman fingered the sword hilt as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world while allowing the subject of _her_ to fade back into the memories of her 'previous life'. "We should get going Setsuna…dawn is only a few short hours away." He walked over to the kneeling girl and held out Yuunagi's lacquered wooden sheath which had been discarded earlier on in the fight. The fight that had taken place only minutes before.

"Hmn…" Setsuna smiled a sad, broken smile, he was right…they needed to leave this place lest they get caught for leaving such a disgusting **mess** behind. The swordswoman pulled a white rag from her back jeans pocket running the cloth over Yuunagi's crimson smeared steel blade before taking the sheath from Yuki.

"Thank you…I don't know if…" Setsuna felt tears prick at her eyes as she silently sheathed her blade.

"Shhh…" Yuki extended his hand to pull the younger girl up. "Don't worry about it Setsuna, It's my job to watch over you after all, not only as a guardian and guide but as a friend…no need to thank me."

Setsuna gingerly took the offered hand and pulled herself up from her kneeling position, her body seemed to move in slow motion as she was far more exhausted than she'd like to admit. The young woman was grateful Yuki didn't comment on her sluggish movements.

The man let go of Setsuna's hand and turned to start walking back to the entrance of the alleyway. "Come on, let's get something to eat…or maybe some hot coco, it's fucking freezing out here." The brunette rubbed his hands together and shivered for emphasis.

The swordswoman allowed herself a small crooked half-smile, leave it to Yuki to make everything seem almost normal again. The petite girl sighed slinging the sheathed Yunnagi over her shoulder and into the holster she had strapped across her torso.

Was this what her life was to be like now? Nothing could ever be normal again… Not after this. She had killed after all, taken something that couldn't be brought back. No, that was not quite the right word to describe the act she committed…butchered or cut to ribbons seemed a more accurate depiction. There was barely anything left of a human form after she had finished, the body was completely unrecognizable.

Setsuna's mouth twisted into a grimace as she followed her companion out onto the darkened street. Tainted…that's how she was born…that was how she would forever be until the day she died…living in the darkness so _Konoka_ could live in the light.

**-Finis Prologue-**

* * *

Alright so this is my first story after a really long hiatus! The idea has kind of been floating around in my head for a couple of years now, most of its already laid out but I've only recently put it to paper in true story form (well in this case the hard drive of my laptop). Because of that, and also due to the fact I stopped reading the manga after the School Festival arc, this fic will not be concurrent with the up to date chapters of the Negima storyline. This story will break from the main series around the end of the School Festival Arc. I guess it could be said this is an alternate storyline where Negi does not go to the magical world making it AU or AS. Also, if you see any mistakes let me know. I am only human and there are bound to be mistakes, and I will do my very best to fix them.

Just an FYI, this story will have a rather dark plotline. There will be much angst, bloodshed, intense violence, adult language, sexual themes, etc. So just be forewarned!


	2. I

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing!

* * *

**Lapsus ex Caelum**

Fall from Heaven

* * *

**-I-**

_The classroom was eerily silent, each pair of eyes were trained on the two figures standing at the front of the room.  
_

"_**We regret to inform you…"**_

_Long elegant fingers clenched the parchment causing the letter to crinkle around the edges. Pale blonde hair fell across deep green eyes as the fifteen year old girl continued looking at the elegant script scrawled across the parchment in her hands…those same emerald pools started to glaze over welling up with tears that threatened to fall at any second. _

"_**Sorry for your loss…"**_

"_Class Rep-san?" A young boy made a step toward the tall blonde teenager his tone hesitant and unsure if it was proper to voice his growing concern._

_The sensei's words fell on deaf ears, all she could hear was the sound of blood drumming in her ears as she frantically looked over the script again. Her grip on the flimsy but expensive piece of paper increased until a faint ripping sound echoed throughout the room. _

Not again…please God, not again…I don't-I can't-!

_The text in her hands started to blur. The teen tried to swallow the quickly forming lump in her throat but her stomach churned unpleasantly causing bile to rise up into her esophagus. Realization started to set in and Ayaka's deep green eyes widened as she moved a hand to cover her mouth; she was going to be sick. She released her hold on the torn letter and ran out of the classroom as if hellhounds were nipping at her heels. _

"_**We offer our condolences…"**_

_Long blond hair whipped to the side as the class president made a sharp turn around a corner. The acid burned in her throat as her stomach continued churning. Racing toward the end of the hall, she barreled into the bathroom and shoved aside the nearest stall door quickly emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Ayaka gripped the sides of the porcelain bowl tighter with each heave. After retching a few more times the tall blond fell back against the metal partition of the stall, shaking and quivering in a half sitting half lying position. Tears prickled at her eyes and she didn't bother holding them at back any longer._

"_**Nothing we could do…"**_

_Salty liquid trailed down her cheeks as her hands balled into fists. "Why…?" Her voice cracked._

Nothing…they never do anything…NEVER…

_Tightly shutting her eyes Ayaka clenched her fists until manicured nails cut deep into the palms of her hands. Hunching over, she raised her left fist slowly before quickly slamming it against the cold tile on the floor, then her right…again and again…again. _

"_**Your parents request that you leave immediately…expect your presence at the funeral…"**_

"_Why!? Why her??" Her voice was anguished and horse. "Why again?...why. why! WHY!?"_

"_STOP IT!" A gruff yet feminine voice commanded._

_Deep green eyes opened suddenly as fists stoped pummeling the tiled ground. Ayaka blinked once, twice. Who had..? Ignoring the sharp throbbing in her hands the blonde girl peered out into the bathroom however her view was blocked by a red-headed girl kneeling down by the stall she currently occupied._

"_Asu…na?" The blonde girl croaked. Ayaka blinked and rubbed at her eyes as if the other girl was some sort of figment of her delusional mind._

_The smaller red-headed girl inhaled sharply at the sight of the blonde's hands. Her palms and knuckles were split and bleeding, the elegant fingers starting to swell and bruise. _

"_Ayaka…are you…what…what happened?" Unsure of how to proceed, the red-head bit at her lower lip as she scooted over to the grieving blonde and gently wiped away the tears with her thumb. They weren't children anymore. Asuna frowned. This couldn't be something that could be forgotten by the red-head irritating and distracting the other girl into chasing after her to forget the pain…_

_Ayaka's deep green eyes stared deeply into mismatched blue before turning away to look at the tiled wall. She was grateful it was Asuna who had followed her into the bathroom and not one of the other students or Negi. The blonde let out a short humorless laugh as her face contorted into a pained half-smile. "You know…I find it rather ironic that it is you of all people to come and comfort me when my older sister dies…" The taller girl tried to speak with her normal bravado her voice carried a tremble, instead of the underlining authority and superiority she usually spoke with._

_Asuna bit her bottom lip again knowing the blonde would never willingly seek comfort from another. "Ayaka…I'm…I have no idea what you must be feeling…" The smaller girl gripped the blonde's shoulders and with surprising strength pulled the taller girl toward her and into a comforting embrace. _

_The taller girl allowed herself to be hugged by the smaller girl even going so far as to put her arms tightly around the other's waist. The contact and warmth of Asuna's body was oddly comforting for the Class Representative, and the blonde slowly closed her eyes and let out a chocked sigh as she buried her face against the side of the red-head's neck. _

"_But you should know…you don't have to face it alone, I-well…" The smaller girl felt her cheeks heat up as she stumbled over her own words. With her arms around the blonde she knew the other girl wouldn't see the dark blush across her cheeks but it was embarrassing non-the-less. The red-head gently stroked Ayaka's long flaxen locks to calm herself more-so than to comfort the other girl. "Negi-sensei and the rest of the class…and me too…we'll help you out any way we can Ayaka." Her voice was soft._

"_Thank you Asuna…"_

* * *

A tall girl looking to be in her late teens with flaxen hair and deep forest green eyes stared up at the rapidly darkening sky from inside one of her room's windows. No doubt it would start to rain soon. It was the winter season, and although they did not receive snow in the south of France, that did not mean they were free from any kind of precipitation during the cold months.

A faint chiming sound could be heard originating from down the hallway from her rooms.

_**Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…**_

"Hmn, four already…" Lessons would start today at fifteen past the hour. The girl smiled a sad smile as she turned toward her desk. Countless old leather-bound books and ancient scrolls were stacked haphazardly across the polished cherry wood surface with a curiously out of place manila folder peeking out from the bottom of the pile. Delicately tucking an errant lock of fine blonde hair behind her left ear, the tall girl made her way across the rather large and richly decorated room to the desk. Picking up a couple of the old leather-bound tomes the girl left her chambers. It wouldn't do to be late.

The blonde made her way down the wide hallway and down a rather expansive and elegant set of centralized stairs in the foyer of the chateau. The late renaissance styled French mansion was rather huge and sprawling. Built in the mid 1600's, the chateau boasted over 120 rooms of varying shapes, sizes and amenities and at least three stories tall in most places, not including the cellar. High ceilings with gold leafed molding, a steeply pitched roof, shiny Italian marble floors and banisters, heavy hardwood doors, an exterior of finely cut stone, large beautiful French windows with thin wrought iron mullions…it was like living right out of a fairy tale.

The girl continued her way down to the first floor and then took a right toward her instructor's favorite sitting room located at the end of the western wing in the main building of the complex. Her mentor generally liked to start afternoon lessons with a bit of tea, he was British after all and tea-time was of the upmost importance. The blonde smiled faintly remembering another English gentleman whom she had over many times for afternoon tea. Two friendly roommates who put up with her spoiled attitude and the little home-wrecker who barged into their lives by accident. A particular, loudmouthed, red-headed rival…Ah, but those times were best to be forgotten, it wasn't likely she'd see any of them again, not after…

_Red smeared across white walls and tiled floor... Glassy green eyes staring into the distance at some unseen focal point… Ripped and torn flesh. More red… Pale bone jutting out at unnatural angels… _

The blonde shook her head. No, it wouldn't do to think of _that_. Shifting the heavy books in her arms the tall girl took a glance at her surroundings and realized she had been standing outside of her destination. When had she gotten here? The young woman looked at the set of dark walnut doors in front of her face dumbly. Oh that was right! She had lessons today. Adjusting the books around again the girl quickly opened and closed the heavy doors behind her the before making her way into the softy lit room.

"Ah, good evening Master Wynn," Her English was perfect with almost no hint of an accent.

"Ayaka, come sit, the maid just brought in some tea." An old man with a slight frame, thick grey mustache and trim beard beckoned the girl over with a wave of his wrinkled hand. His words were clipped but friendly.

The girl in question smiled warmly making her way over to a large comfortable looking couch. Ayaka set down the heavy volumes she was carrying on the highly polished inlayed table next to the tea tray before sitting down herself. Usually this room was much brighter during this time of day due to tall French windows penetrating most of the western facing wall, as well as some of the northern and southern ones as well, but since dark rainclouds blocked out any and all sunlight there would be little to no natural light in this room today.

Ayaka leaned over and picked up the porcelain teapot pouring herself a cup of the hot steaming liquid. She allowed the scent of citrus and spice to invade her senses before sitting back into the plush cushions of the couch and taking a sip.

"It is a combined black and orange blossom tea today, very good brew if I do say so myself," Wynn smiled over at the girl across the table. "Shame the weather's not better though…it's beginning to look as drab as my home!" He chuckled a bit before replacing his cup back on the saucer. "So my dear, we should probably get down to it, hmn?"

The blonde girl nodded, "Yes of course." Setting her own cup aside she opened one of thick tomes on the table and removed a few sheets of parchment handing them to the old man. Ayaka bit her lower lip feeling somewhat apprehensive for what her teacher would say about the progress she had made while he was away.

"Very good then." The old man pulled a pair of spectacles from his blazer pocket before deftly pacing them over his nose. Looking down at the sheets in his hands Wynn quickly skimmed over the list of phrases. His thick eyebrows rose ever so slightly when he would pass over something that looked far more advanced or obscure than he thought the girl capable of performing or even knowing in the first place.

"Instructor Teagan has been pushing me to work harder since you left on your trip…" A slight hesitation and then a blush, "She says that I was excelling far too well at my current level and needed more of a challenge so we've been delving into far more advanced principles these last few months…"

"Well you don't say…" Carefully looking over the list in front of him again, the old man 'hmn'-ed to himself before setting the parchment down and looking up at the intricate patterning on the lofty ceiling. He was clearly thinking about something very carefully.

Ayaka brow creased as she nervously wrung her hands together unsure if her teacher was upset with her extra efforts.

The old man rubbed the bridge of his nose thoughtfully before looking at Ayaka fully, a serious expression on his wrinkled face. Muddy hazel eyes met forest green and the blonde girl gulped hoping that being a perfectionist hadn't gotten her in trouble.

"I am very pleased with this indeed! You're far surpassing my expectations. In fact you may be the fastest learning pupil I've had in all my time teaching!"

The old man cracked a smile and Ayaka let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Actually, you are doing so well in fact, I think I might invite one of my old students here for some sparring matches between you both!" Wynn crossed his arms and grinned even wider. "It'll make for an excellent final test."

Deep green eyes widened in shock, "Final…test?" The young woman gripped the hem of her skirt. "Do you really men that?"

"Aye, final test Ayaka." His expression grew serious again, "You are quite adapt which shouldn't be surprising considering your heritage." He paused momentarily and rubbed his chin, "But you've picked up everything far faster than your sister, and your execution has always been perfect. I never expected that, Hikari was an extremely quick study in her own right, but her speed can't match your own. After only a year or two of you being out in the field, I am confidant you will be able to pick up your sister's post…if you so wish of course."

Ayaka twisted the green fabric in her hands nervously at the mention of her sister. Everything seemed to be coming ahead so quickly. Thoughts of _that_ incident flashed in her mind.

_The rope…the chains…the charred floor…the red…_

"Of course Wynn-sensei…I want nothing more…" Soon she would have the means, she would find them and they would...**desperately** wish she hadn't.

**-Finis I-**

* * *

Alright! The first chapter is up! First off I just wanted to say thank you for those who reviewed, I really enjoy reading what you guys have to say, and they have a tendency to spur on my writing. Secondly, this is my first story not using a beta so I'm editing as best I can, but I can't help it if there are still some errors…I always sucked in English, never could pull an A. If you think I'm getting too comma happy let me know, I'll do my best to cut down…what can I say? I'm an addict; it's hard to kick the habit.

On to other matters! By now some of you are probably like WTF! This is listed as KonoSetsu, so why the hell is she writing about Ayaka? Worry not dear readers! This will be a KonoSetsu, because quite frankly, they are destined to be together! And Setsuna will be coming back next chapter, and will be in every chapter here after because she's my favorite, Ayaka just happens to be my second favorite…I really don't know why. So the plot will be centered around both of my favorites. As to how? Well you'll just have to wait for the next couple chapters to fine out! Dundundun…

Also as a side-note, the formatting for chapters henceforth will a flashback that I feel is important to the story in some way written in _italics_ followed by what is happening in the present in normal text. The exception to this rule is the prologue and epilogue. This is the format that I write all my serious fics in.


	3. II

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

**Lapsus ex Caelum**

Fall from Heaven

* * *

**-II-**

_A lithe girl with jet black hair and dark reddish brown orbs leaned against the clinically white wall facing a large set of wooden double doors. At her side sat a rather long black carrying case with a leather strap. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. It was still early; actually, it was two hours earlier than their usual meetings. _

There must be something important the headmaster wanted to talk about…

_The dark haired girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit her stomach. She looked down at the watch on her wrist causing her to frown. _

It's already been 20 minutes…why hasn't he called me in?

_Shifting her weight once again the girl let out a heavy sigh before looking up at the ceiling. She hated these meetings with the headmaster…the looks he gave her. There was disapproval and resentment written all over his body language. He stared her down, intimidated her when they were alone, daring her to say the wrong thing, make one wrong move…overstepping her boundaries as a friend and protector to ojou-sama…_

Kono-chan…

_Oh the headmaster was many things, but unaware was not one of them. He was especially observant when it came to his granddaughter. He knew how she looked at Konoka. The off-handed comments he would direct toward her as of late made her painfully aware of the fact that he knew exactly how she felt toward the other girl. _

**Click…**

_Startled out of her thoughts, the dark haired girl turned her gaze from the ceiling to the open door as someone stepped out who was…not the headmaster? Brown orbs narrowed almost imperceptibly as a strange man in his early twenties stepped out into the corridor. He was tall, nearly a head and a half taller than she-with a built athletic frame. His hair was a deep rusted reddish-orange color which contrasted sharply with his sun kissed skin. She watched as he moved out into the hallway silently with cat-like grace, movements containing restrained power. _

_The heavy oaken door closed behind his tall form, leaving them alone in the corridor. _

"_Ah, good morning, you must be Sakurazaki-san if I'm not mistaken?" He grinned at the dark haired girl showing perfectly even and white teeth. Sickly yellow irises flashed dangerously in the dimly lit hallway._

_Setsuna inclined her head ever-so-slightly to acknowledge his assumption. His voice was as slick and smooth as oil causing tiny hairs on the nape of her neck to stand on end; there was also a strange accent she couldn't quite place. The aura around him seemed to radiate arrogance, but with something darker just under the surface. This man was not someone to be trifled with. _

_Setsuna's reddish-brown orbs looked into pale yellow irises as she pushed off the wall and grabbed the strap to her sword case. "And you might be?" Her tone was quiet but carried an edge. She did not like this man, everything about him set her ill at ease._

"_Yasser, Anwar…I was invited by the headmaster." The grin on his face took on a haughty look._

"_Nice to meet you Yasser-san." The swordswoman could feel her grip tighten on the leather strap as she ground the words out. She did not like the smug look on his face nor the syrupy tone of his voice. _

_Anwar raked his eyes over Setsuna's tense form lazily. The dark haired girl clenched her teeth and forced her feet to stay rooted to the ground. She felt as if something slimy was crawling over her entire body. _

"_Hmn…well it was a pleasure to meet you Sakurazaki-san, however I must be going now, perhaps we shall meet again sometime." The tall man flashed a sickeningly charming smile her way before turning and heading down the hallway toward the stairwell._

_Setsuna felt tremor run down her spine. There was something seriously wrong with that man…_

Why would the headmaster have invited such a person to the school?

_The sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach returned in full force. Of course…the answer was obvious, after all why did the headmaster invite any man onto the school grounds? Setsuna smiled a sad smile. _

Another suitor for Ojou-sama…

_The dark haired girl slung the sword case over her shoulder before walking across the hallway to open one of the large oaken doors. It wouldn't do to keep the headmaster waiting._

* * *

"Hey Yuki, you never said where we were headed…" Sky blue eyes looked into warm russet.

"Hmn, no, I suppose I didn't…well I figured after what happened-" Yuki watched a melancholy expression pass over Setsuna's features.

"Well…Ahem, Urm, Hah!" Yuki cleared his throat in a rather humorous manor, his hand reaching up to adjust the collar of his t-shit. "I mean, come on! We've been working for over six months without any time off. I figure we deserve a much needed rest-vacation type thing, so we're going to France." Yuki grinned at the girl sitting across from him.

Setsuna propped her elbow up on the armrest resting her chin on the top of her fist. She turned her gaze toward the window watching the scenery pass by the passenger train.

"So why France?" The swordswomen was not in the least bit interested but thought it best to humor her companion. She learned early on in her assignment that the American liked to talk…a lot.

"Well…a couple weeks back I received an email from my former teacher…he wanted me to come visit him in the South of France for some reason. He didn't really specify…but it's an offer for free lodging, food and amenities, and in the French countryside! Who could turn down such an offer?"

"Should have known…" Setsuna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Freeloader," she mumbled quietly.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm no freeloader…it's more like being…being an opportunist! Yeah!" The tall man replied indignant. Choppy light-brown bangs fell into russet eyes as Yuki passionately began pointing at himself. "When you're as wanted as I am you don't say no to a SAFE ticket like this. I mean seriously! Remember the last time we tried to take a couple days off? Nearly got my ear blown off! I need ears you know! To hear people talking…and…stuff."

The girl in front of him chuckled. "It did not nearly blow your ear off Yuki."

"Oh yes it did! And what did you do? You just stood there! The least you could have done was help me out just a little, teensy itsy bit…instead you left me to do a fucking Mexican hat dance on that bar top!" Yuki waved his hands around vigorously now as he continued to rant.

Setsuna just shook her head ever so slightly and smiled. It had taken a little while to get used to the hotheaded American's antics and improper behavior, but she couldn't have asked for a better friend after leaving Mahora. Yuki was trying his hardest to make sure she didn't end up in a downward spiral straight into a bottomless pit of depression. He really did attempt to keep things lighthearted at all times despite the dire situations they were often in.

Yuki quieted down after realizing Setsuna had stopped listening to his obnoxious rant some time ago. Instead the sandy-haired American leaned back in his uncomfortable train seat. A few more hours and then they'd be at the station where his old instructor promised to pick him up. Yuki was slightly worried because he hadn't told the old man about his traveling companion, or the mission for that matter, but he couldn't really do that at this very second. Anyway, he was fairly certain the wrinkly old Brit wouldn't mind. The guy was generally pretty laid back.

Turning his attention back to Setsuna he found that the girl barely had her eyes open. Poor thing must be tired, that was understandable though considering they had been up for around thirty-six hours or so… Yuki yawned, somehow the realization of how long he had been up made him sleepy. Giving into the weight of his own eyelids the brunette slowly closed his eyes drifting off into a light sleep.

.

.

.

**Next stop will be arriving in five minutes…**

The voice over intercom crackled and buzzed in three different languages in the train car. The sound caused sky blue orbs to open rather reluctantly.

"Ughn…" Setsuna stretched her arms above her head slowly allowing herself a large yawn before taking a look at the figure across from her. Yuki was sprawled out over two seats; his cheek pushed up against the window of the train car, a steady trail of drool dribbling down his chin and the glass. The sandy haired man was mumbling incoherent phrases and something about mass chaos. It must have been a good dream if he was grinning like an idiot.

Setsuna rolled her eyes at the sight of her traveling companion. Well it wouldn't do to leave him asleep, she was fairly certain their stop was next even though she could barely pronounce the name of the small French town. With that thought in mind the blue eyed girl shook the man's shoulders.

**All passengers prepare to disembark…**

"Yuki wake up…" Getting no response, Setsuna tried again-this time shaking the brunette with more force. Hmn, still nothing. Well…desperate times called for desperate measures. Releasing her hold on Yuki the swordswoman picked up the sheathed Yunnagi and bopped the man on the head.

Completely oblivious to his surroundings and still very much asleep, Yuki was having a wonderful dream. He had just beat the newest Guitar Hero game for the PS3, he was now the undefeated champion and a harem of superhot girls had descended over him fighting over who had the right to take the champ home.

"Ladies, ladies, there is enough of Yuki to go around! You can all have a piece of me…no need for this mass chaos!" Yuki grinned like a fool and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The throng of sexy and scantily clad women continued to swarm the tall man crooning about what devious sexual acts they would perform on him behind closed doors. They gripped at his clothes, trying to pull him off the podium. One girl pulled a little too hard on his traveling cloak which caused the brunette to fall backward into the awaiting arms of several sexy women. Yuki grinned, what could be better than falling into a mob of sexy women? Yuki closed his eyes and held out his arms to be caught only to hit his head against the cold hard wooden floor…

Yuki clutched at his throbbing head. The brunette finally awoke after being thwacked on the head twice by Setsuna. The tall man whimpered and rubbed at his injury in a rather pathetic show for sympathy.

"Setsuuuuna! Why'd you have to go and wake me up?" Yuki sniffled and looked at the swordswoman with the best kicked puppy look he could muster.

The blue eyed girl cocked a finely shaped eyebrow as she looked at the brunette. "Stop doing that…it makes your face look weird."

Yuki sighed and looked away feeling rather dejected. "And it was such a lovely dream too…" He mumbled quietly. After spending a moment mourning the loss of such a wonderful fantasy, the brunette took a quick look at his surroundings. "Hey, why aren't we moving anymore?"

"Train just pulled into the station…" Setsuna stood up from her seat placing Yuunagi in the holster over her shoulder before moving to grab two large duffle bags from the overhead bin. The swordswoman looked down at Yuki, "Come on Yuki we've already wasted a good five minutes with me attempting to wake you."

"Oh…our stop, right…" Yuki blushed scratching the back of his neck as he got up and took one of the duffle bags from Setsuna before following the girl down the aisle and off the train.

Only a few people were waiting under the overhang of the small platform as this was not a particularly large stop. Yuki glanced over the people greeting their arrivals before setting his gaze on a little, old man with a short but thick mustache and beard dressed in tweed.

"Hey old man!" Yuki grinned as he walked over to the very British looking gentleman, Setsuna closely trailing behind her sandy haired companion.

The old man turned toward the pair and grinned. "It is good to see you Yuki! I see your manors have still not improved any. "

Yuki dropped the large duffle to the ground and embraced the old Brit in a crushing bear hug. "Oh, you old geezer you! You know you wouldn't change me for anything, not even all the tweed in England. Oh man, I have so much to tell you! We haven't seen each other in so long, I'm sorry I never write-" The brunette rambled on completely overwhelming the smaller man.

Sestsuna looked on bewildered at the sight before her. Fearing Yuki might suffocate the older gentleman the blue eyed girl tapped her companion on the shoulder.

"Oh! My bad…" Yuki let go of his former instructor and grinned. "And well, uh, this is Setsuna Sakurazaki. She's kind of like my charge that I've been entrusted with!"

Sestuna rolled her eyes at Yuki's remark. Someone would have to be insane to entrust their entire life with the American baka.

The old man coughed and gasped for air before wiping away the non-existent dust particles off his blazer. "Ah, I wasn't aware you were bringing someone Yuki." He eyed his former pupil suspiciously before turning his attentions to girl behind Yuki.

"My name is Alden Wynn I'm sorry you've had to deal with this moron, but it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Sakurazaki."

The Shinmei-ryu master straitened her posture and bowed to the instructor as a gesture of respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sir."

"Yuki, why can't you be more like Miss Sakurazaki here? Using manors every once in a while will not kill you." The old man gave a pointed look to the brunette who just smiled sheepishly in response.

Setsuna blushed ever so slightly as she tried to keep from chuckling.

"Ah yes, well I don't mean to be a spoilsport but we should head off now, it's a rather long car ride to the château and I had hoped to get back before it gets dark." Wynn smiled at the two traveling companions.

Yuki nodded vigorously as he picked up the forgotten duffle bag at his side. "Sounds good to me!"

Setsuna shook her head and smiled. Yuki was be a bumbling fool at times but it kept things interesting.

The three walked away from the platform and toward the road where Wynn approached a jet black 1962 Bentley S2 parked along the curb.

"Woah! That's a fucking sweet ride you got old man. What kind of sugar mama did you bag to get a car like that!?" Yuki dropped the duffle bag and ran over to the classy automobile and promptly started to check out all the chrome detailing.

Wynn just sighed as he walked around to the back of the car to open the trunk.

Setsuna picked up the abandoned duffle before making her way over to Wynn where she deposited both bags into the trunk of the car. "Thank you Sir."

The old man just nodded and gave a warm smile, "Of course, but Setsuna, please call me Wynn…Sir is feels far too formal."

"Ah, yes Sir-I mean! Wynn." The blue eyed girl scratched the back of her head in embracement.

"And there is a driver too!?"

Setsuna could hear Yuki squealing with the delight of a four year old on Christmas morning from the other side of the car and looked over to Wynn. The older gentleman was desperately trying to contain a chuckle due to the young man's antics.

"Sometimes I think that boy will never grow up." He whispered to Setsuna his dark hazel eyes twinkling with amusement. "I remember when I taught that lad his first fire spell…besides nearly blowing up the study he singed off a sizable chunk of his hair and, well, you know how Yuki is about that sandy mane of his. I tried to even out the damage later by giving him a little trim, but he was so offended that the little lad marched downstairs to the garage and tried to duct tape those shaggy locks back to his head." Wynn chuckled remembering the absurd behavior of his pupil. "We had to shave off what was left after that."

The swordswoman brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh as she pictured a younger version of her traveling companion with haphazard clumps of hair taped to his head.

"Come on old man! You too Setsuna, I wanna ride in this sweet car!"

Unable to control herself any longer Setsuna let out a lively laugh, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes as she walked around to the open door of the car and got in after pulling Yuunagi from it's holster.

The driver closed the door carefully behind her before getting behind the wheel. If he was amused by his passenger's antics he certainly hid it well.

Wynn got into the car last and said something to the driver in rapid French. The driver nodded absently before turning the key in the ignition and pulling away from the curb on the side of the road.

Setsuna and Yuki looked at each other knowingly. Neither of them knew any French and the swordswoman idly wondered if Wynn was the only one who spoke English where they were going. It could prove to be very…troublesome.

The car ride was uneventful as both the passengers in the backseat simply gazed out the windows at the interchanging patches of forest and sprawling vineyards over the hilly and winding French landscape. Every now and again Wynn would mention something interesting about the history or geography of the area they were driving through but for the most part the car-ride was predominantly silent.

After an hour of driving on the main road, the driver turned off onto a nicely paved driveway. There was a tall continuous masonry wall flanking the sides of the entryway and a large wrought-iron gate in between. The chauffer pulled up alongside some sort of security post where pressed a button and then proceeded to speak into a small speaker. A short conversation over the income took place between the driver and person over the callbox, the black iron bars retracted into the walls slowly allowing the chauffer to continue up the asphalt path before closing back up.

Within the stone walls were rows upon rows of well tended but dormant grape vines. They almost appeared to be never-ending; the owner of this estate must have been exceedingly rich. The Bentley continued on the path for another fifteen minutes over the winding and hilly terrain before coming to another gateway-however this one was already open and looked to be more decorative than functional. After passing through the second gate the asphalt road dissolved into smooth patterned stone; beautifully carved Tuscan pillars lined the sides of the now corbelled driveway, some had prominent rose vines climbing up their bases and shafts. A little farther up a causeway hedged with cypress trees. Both Yuki and Setsuna could see beyond the tree bounded passage were expansive and well tended gardens and lawns.

But no matter how beautiful the entryway was, it could not compare to the shear dominance of the manor; directly at the end of the avenue, with a backdrop of dark green pines and barren deciduous trees behind it, stood the French château. Setsuna gasped at the sheer size of the building, it was comparative to the massive Japanese compound she had spent a portion of her childhood at in Kyoto.

"Welcome to Château de Valois."

Yuki whistled appreciatively as the car drove pulled up to the entrance of 17th century manor. The chauffer then proceeded to help both guests out of the car before attending to the luggage in the trunk. Both the Japanese and American looked above the evenly cut stone steps at the huge intricately carved walnut doors as Wynn moved ahead to open them.

The British gentleman turned back at two gaping figures and smiled, "Well come on now, we don't want to keep the Master of the house waiting."

Startled out of her daze, Setsuna grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled the gawking brunette up the stairs and inside after her. Upon entering the manor, the swordswoman's sky blue eyes darted around the foyer in awe; patterned marble floors and veneered walls, authentic Renaissance statues to either side of the main door, detailed ornamentation on the high ceilings and a few large oil paintings along the walls. The hanyo did her best to take in the impressive entryway and look impassive at the same time; following living in dingy apartments and small hotel rooms for the past six months this was _quite_ a change. Her American traveling companion looked as stupefied as she felt.

"Just…wow…" The tall man uttered under his breath in wonder staring at the extravagant surroundings.

Sounds of a conversation in fluent French on the 2nd level of the foyer caught Setsuna's attention while the brunette beside her remained stunned. Wynn appeared to be speaking to a tall blonde woman in formal equestrian attire. The swordswoman narrowed her eyes vtrying to get a closer look at the other girl. She looked familiar, but Setsuna couldn't tell for sure as she could only partially see the face of the blonde standing next to Wynn.

As if sensing someone was looking at her the tall woman turned and walked toward the top of the stairwell looking down at the new arrivals.

"Hello and welcome-" She started in English before being cut off.

"Class Rep-san-!?" Setsuna felt herself blurt out before she realized what was happening. Her eyes widened in shock as Shinmei-ryu master stared up at her former classmate.

Forest green met sky blue as Ayaka stared down at Setsuna curiously for a moment before feeling her jaw metaphorically hit the ground as she realized who the other girl was. "Sakurazaki-san!? Wha-what happened to you!?"

**-Finis II-**

* * *

A/N: Alright, another chapter posted! Slowly but surely I'm making my way into the plot… And if you can drop me a review or a message, I'd love to get some constructive feedback...hahaha, I think that is a byproduct I accumulated being an arch student, you're always looking for that harsh feedback/good suggestions to make your project stronger. Anyway, do you guys like it? Hate it? Too early to tell? Suggestions for the future? What do you want to see in the future? Stuff like that, I'm curious to know!

Oh! Almost forgot...must be tired. This story, beyond containing Konosetsu will also have Ayakasuna...I think the last chapter kinda obviously hinted at that. And sorry for all the updating craziness with chapter 1, I seriously had no idea I could swap chapters around and such...that's an awesome feature.


	4. III

**

* * *

Lapsus ex Caelum**

Fall from Heaven

**

* * *

-III-**

_Another mission-longer this time. One week. One week away from the school, one week away from her… __**One week**__…_

_Dark russet eyes stared at the looming form of the dorm building. There was only one room with its lights still on, third story, last one to the left. __**Her room**__… _

_Setsuna pulled Yuunagi closer, her grip tightening on the cord around her shoulder. She was supposed to be meeting her tonight, she promised…and Konoka, she had looked so happy. Happy to have her Secchan over for dinner, studying and a sleepover…but then something intervened, blocked that path. __**Always**__ blocking that path. _

_The headmaster had a job for her to do. Protecting Konoka is what he called it, but Setsuna knew better. Any idiot knew the best way to keep someone safe was to stay by their side. __**Not halfway across fucking Japan**_.

_The hanyo swallowed the lump forming in her throat pushing the anger, sadness and resentment aside. It just wouldn't do having emotions interfering with her judgment. Better to be numb to it all…keep her head clear and her heart from giving into desire._

_Ah, there…the last light in the dorms out…finally. _

_There was no moon tonight, the stars blanketed with a thick layer of clouds. It would snow tonight. Setsuna turned toward the direction of the school gate. A small wistful smile graced her pale lips. How fitting she should leave on a night like this, in the cold and the dark…her constant companions it seemed. _

_Visibly defeated with shoulders hunched forward, Setsuna made her way toward the gate looking nothing like the proud Shinmei-ryu warrior that her close friends thought her to be. Thoughts of self doubt consumed her mind as she moved silently albeit slowly through the school grounds._

_Oh how pathetic she was. She knew Konoka could never be with her… A half demon outcast and a bodyguard, a servant, with a princess? That was laughable at best. Why did ojou-sama__ have to be so cruel? Showing her such undeserved kindness and caring…giving false hope. _

_The dark haired girl chuckled bitterly. No, Konoka probably never gave her anything of the sort. Her desires,__** those**__ twisted desires, twisted, beautiful, dark dreams…she let herself __**believe**__ in them, it was her own fault to think such things could ever be real. _

_**Stupid, stupid, stupid…**_

_So lost in thought, Setsuna didn't hear the light tapping of footsteps rapidly advancing behind her._

"_Secchan!...Secchan wait up!"_

_Setsuna frowned, shaking her head ever so slightly. Now she was hearing things…her voice… would that voice always haunt the corridors of her mind?_

"_Secchan, please stop!"_

_Wait…it was getting closer? How-?_

"_Umph!" Setsuna steadied herself from being toppled over as arms encircle her midsection tightly and something warm nuzzle against the back of her neck._

"…_Secchan…didn't you hear me calling?" _

_That voice…so soft and lyrical and yet sad and frightened. The swordswoman closed her eyes momentarily allowing herself to be completely enveloped by the feeling of her ojou-sama__. A guilty pleasure she knew she shouldn't indulge in. _

_"ojou-sama__, it's late…you shouldn't be out, it's dangerous. I-"_

"_You were leaving again weren't you Secchan? You were going to leave me again and not say a word." That soft voice was cracking. _

_Setsuna felt the lithe arms around her body slack in their hold as something wet and warm dripped down the back of her neck. Konoka was crying. She made her cry, and Setsuna __**hated**__ herself in that moment._

_In one swift movement the hanyo turned in Konoka's lax grip and wrapped her strong arms around the other girl pulling her close. Yunnagi clattered noisily to the ground forgotten by its master._

"_I did not mean to make ojou-sama__ worry, I'm sorry…"_

_Konoka buried her face in the crook of Setsuna's neck enjoying the feeling of being held by her protector. "Secchan…"_

"_It's ok ojou-sama__…it's only a short mission, I'll be back soon." The swordswoman gently rubbed Konoka's back hoping it would help calm the other girl._

_There was a lengthy pause shared between master and servant._

"_Do you promise? Do you promise to come back Secchan?"_

_If it weren't for her sensitive demon hearing Setsuna was unsure she would have heard the question. "I…" How could she tell her charge that she would surely come back alive? There were never any guarantees in this line of work._

"_Will you Secchan?" That voice was so soft and vulnerable. Pleading, begging._

"_For you…" Setsuna forced herself to swallow the lump forming in her throat. She knew saying these words would bring her nothing but trouble._

_Konoka shifted in Setsuna's arms pulling back. Dark chocolate brown eyes stared into russet. In that moment the half demon felt her body quiver under that searing gaze._

"_On my honor, I promise you…" A pale hand gently caressed Konoka's rosy tear-stained check._

"_I will come back to you…Kono-chan. __**Always**__."_

* * *

Yuki blinked looking from Setsuna to the blonde girl completely confused. "You two know each other? I guess it's a small world…huh?" He stood off to the side scratching his head thoughtfully. Neither girl paid him any mind as they continued to stare at one another.

"Y-you! Aren't you supposed to be with your family Iincho-san!?" Setsuna pointed at the blonde. This was certainly an unexpected turn of events.

"Well this _is_ one of my family's residences…I don't see why I wouldn't be here seeing as how I am the current overseer of _this_ chateau." The taller girl crossed her arms and quirked a brow before making her way down the stairs. "And anyway, I think I should be the one asking that particular question? Why are _you _here? Aren't _you_ supposed to be at Mahora with Konoka? What reason do_ you_ have to be here?"

Setsuna visibly flinched at the mention of Ouja-sama's name. "I-I…I, there is something, I need to take care of here."

Wynn watched as Setsuna grew increasingly more uncomfortable with each new question. "Ah, well this_ is_ rather unexpected indeed, hm?" Clasping his hands behind his back, the older man walked down the stairs to stand next to Ayaka. "Might I suggest we continue this conversation elsewhere Miss Valois? I'm not so sure this is quite the right place for chatting with old friends…"

Ayaka nodded her head absently, "Oh, well, yes…you are right…the foyer isn't the _ideal_ place for conversation." Deep green eyes continued to stare at Setsuna. The swordswoman looked vastly different from when she had last seen her.

The girl standing in front of her was dressed casually in ripped and faded blue jeans, a worn pair of chucks and a black t-shirt. There was a leather strap across her back which holstered the nodachi she never went without. Setsuna was somewhat taller than she remembered, but still maintained her slender frame. Her skin was still pale, but from what she could gather looking at her bare arms the samurai girl's muscles were more defined, harder. Her face looked thinner, older than her seventeen years, but the most striking changes to the younger girl were sky blue eyes instead of russet and feathery snow white hair instead of jet black.

What in the world happened to that girl? Ayaka shook her head to clear random assumptions from her mind as she walked over to her former schoolmate. Wynn followed closely behind his blonde student.

Before Ayaka could inspect Setsuna further a rather loud rumbling and gurgling sound made its presence known to all occupants in the room.

"Ok, not to sound rude or anything, but I'm starving…" Yuki felt his cheeks heat ever so slightly as he put a hand over his hungry stomach.

Setsuna sighed and rubbed her forehead. Americans…

Ayaka looked questioningly at the tall brunette man she didn't notice before standing in her foyer. Oh, this must be her teacher's former student. The blonde girl cocked an eyebrow clearly not impressed with what she saw. He was raggedy looking with shaggy hair, and unkempt, ruffled clothing.

"Well it is nearly dinner time…since you are my guests and you have both obviously come a long way, I suppose some supper is in order wouldn't you agree Master Wynn?"

Yuki's eyes lit up at the mention of a real meal and bobbed his head up and down vigorously.

The old wizard smiled, "Why I think that's an excellent idea Miss Ayaka. I'll go tell the chef that we will have two more joining us for supper tonight."

Setsuna sighed. Yuki could be such an impolite fool sometimes. Ayaka was probably wondering why she kept company with such an idiotic man.

"Right…then I'll go show both of you your quarters for the time being…" The blonde woman looked from Yuki to Setsuna thoughts racing through her mind about the pair. She motioned for both of them to follow her up the stairs. All queries would have to wait till after dinner.

As the trio made their way to second floor in silence Setstuna couldn't help but look at elaborate and richly decorated corridors and hallways of the chateau, but what really caught her attention were the various portraits of past relations hanging on the walls. All of them looked strikingly similar to Ayaka, with straight pale blonde hair and deep forest green eyes. Why did the taller girl live in Japan at all seeing as how she had looked staunchly European?

Ayaka stopped in the middle of the hallway and opened a tall mahogany door to her right. "Yuki-san, this shall be your room."

The brunette popped his head into the room and took a quick glance around. "Damn! You really know how to be hospitable, that's for sure!" Yuki walked into his temporary room and marveled at the extravagance of it all. "Really, no expense spared indeed," The tall man muttered smugly to himself before flopping onto the bed with a large grin across his face.

Setsuna shook her head at the man's rudeness as Ayaka opened the door across the hall.

"This will be your room Setsuna-san." Ayaka hesitated as she said the other girl's name. They hadn't been close friends during their time at school, making the blonde wonder if it was ok to call the swordswoman by her given name.

The shorter girl made no mention to Ayaka using her given name, instead only giving a tiny nod to the taller girl before entering the richly decorated room.

"If you need anything at all, just let one of the maids know, I'll send someone to come get you when dinner is ready to be served." The blond girl scratched the back of her neck unsure if she should say anything else.

The blue eyed girl turned around to face the blonde. "Thank you Ayaka-san."

"Ah, don't mention it…I have to go…so just make yourself comfortable." With a small smile the blonde left Setsuna's doorway and went back down the hall toward the foyer.

Well that was awkward…the Shinmei-ryu master rubbed the bridge of her nose as she explored her new home for the next week or two. Who would have thought that talking with an old schoolmate could have been so uncomfortable, but then again the circumstances were quite unusual. The slender girl hoped that dinner would be easier…

* * *

Approximately thirty minutes later a made came to retrieve both guests. Setsuna and Yuki had both found their luggage had been deposited in their rooms and had changed for dinner. Yuki simply opted for a clean pair of jeans and fresh t-shirt while Setsuna dressed more formally in crisp dark jeans and a light blue button down shirt.

"Aw, Setsuna! You look better than I do! You should have told me that you weren't going causal."

The swordswoman rolled her eyes as the pair followed the maid down stairs and into the semi-formal dining room where diner was to be served.

When both companions arrived they saw that Alden Wynn and Ayaka were already seated and discussing something in French. Yuki scratched the side of his cheek as he attempted to listen in. Sometimes, like now, he wished he had paid more attention in French class…if it only wasn't for that pesky girl Amy Van Dykson who sat in front of him, she had the nicest-

"Umn, Yuki I think we should sit down..." Setsuna poked the brunette in the side before muttering under her breath. "Drooling fool…" The swordswoman walked over to the table and sat down across from Ayaka.

Yuki let out a nervous laugh and wiped the spittle away from the corner of his mouth. "Haha…sorry folks…" He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair next the Sestuna and sat down. Warm brown eyes scanned the exquisite decorating of the dining room…everywhere this place was just too amazing…he seriously doubted that there was even one ugly, not-amazing part to this entire estate in fact.

Wynn smiled warmly at the pair, the wrinkles near his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. "I was just sharing some stories with Miss Ayaka when you were my student Yuki."

The brunette felt his cheeks heat up. "Oh really? Hahaha…oh look! Food." Yuki then proceeded to ladle, spoon and fork an assortment of food onto his plate not bothering to wait for anyone else.

Ayaka frowned at the terrible table manners the American displayed. "Well Wynn-sensai you were quite right about him…"

After taking a hesitant first bite of roast beef Yuki grinned and started shoveling food into his mouth as if it were his last meal.

Wynn shook his head, "That boy will never change."

Without further ado the three remaining people at the table started their meal in a much more civilized manor.

* * *

Dinner was a fairly quite affair, and after everyone had eaten their fill one of the cooks came out into the dining room to announce that tea and cake would be served in the green room an hour from now.

Wynn placed his hands on the edge of the table and stood up. "Shall we adjourn to the then?"

Ayaka and Setsuna nodded and got up from the table, both girls were eager to find out why the other was no longer attending Mahora. Yuki was more excited at the prospect of cake after one of the finest meals he'd had eaten in his twenty-six years.

Wynn led the group out of the dinning room and down the corridor to the green room which in actuality was just a sitting room that was decorated with the theme of 'green' in mind.

Yuki plopped himself down on one of the plush dark green couches hands behind his head. His posture just screamed 'this is the life'. Setsuna sat down to the right of her companion in a far more reserved manor. Ayaka sat down directly across from the pair on a smaller two cushion loveseat and Wynn took residence in the leather captain's chair to the side of her.

Ayaka was ready to get down to business and was the first the initiate conversation. She couldn't take waiting a second longer. "So Setsuna-san…what brings you to France? I thought you were supposed to be watching over Konoka-san in Mahora?" The blonde girl leaned forward in hear seat.

Setsuna bit her lower lip unsure of how to answer such a blunt question, nevermind how Ayaka even _knew_ that her duty was to protect ojou-sama. Thankfully Wynn spoke up for her.

"Miss Ayaka, perhaps we shouldn't be jumping into complicated personal questions so quickly, hm?" The old man eyed Ayaka sternly causing the blonde girl to flinch before shrinking back into her seat. Wynn then turned his attention to his former student. "In your last letter Yuki, you mentioned that you were on a mission of sorts, contracted by Konoeman himself? Since Miss Sakurazaki is traveling with you, I am guessing that you both are on the same mission, yes?"

Yuki sighed, and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew they'd have to discuss the mission with his former master in coming here. Peering over at Ayaka he noticed the girl was paying rapt attention to the conversation. That made him a bit uneasy, this was kind of a private matter…but she was the master of this estate, and Wynn's newest pupil. The old geezer obviously trusted her enough to allow her to listen in so she couldn't be that bad. Oh well, the sooner this was over with the sooner he could ask the old man for help. "Yeah…I was actually contracted to aid Setsuna fulfill her…assignment. Konoeman was worried that sending a completely non-magic user on such a dangerous mission, no matter how competent, was risky and so he contacted me with a proposition over a year and a half ago. I'm not sure who told that old coot asked to get me of all people…"

"It is rather peculiar…but then again you are known as one of my best protégées." Wynn settled his elbows on the stiff armrests of the chair clasping his hands together.

Yuki chuckled, "Yeah well I didn't think they'd of heard about me in the East yanno? I swear you go berserk once and blow up half a town taking out half of the largest magical syndicates in the West and everyone hears about it. Anyway…for the past year I've been helping Setsuna with her task…" He looked over at his traveling companion. "Would you prefer me to explain it?"

The blue eyed girl had been sitting in hesitant silence since the talk of her mission started. Wanting to continue her silence, she inclined her head slightly in response to the brunette's question. Yuki could explain it better anyway…well most of it.

"Well ok then, how do I start…" The young man scratched his head in thought before looking at both Wynn and Ayaka. "When I was contacted about the mission, I didn't realize what I'd be getting into, and I was really surprised that such a young kid was being sent to do it." Yuki looked down at fidgeting hands, his normally cheery voice turning somber. "Konoemon wanted me to assist Setsuna in the…elimination of three dangerous 'unknown' mages. They're a part of an elite sect we believe to be called the 'Cult of Days'. They wish to harness certain power in the non-magical world for unknown reasons…Konoemon had extremely limited information on the group so we've been researching and hunting for them on our own. We had a bit of luck for a while, and were able to take one of them out. But since then, it's been really difficult and the trail has turned cold…we haven't made any progress in the past couple months."

Wynn frowned. "The Cult of Days you say? I've heard that name before. There is some speculation in certain circles about them, but it sounds like it's a gang of youngsters with more time on their hands then they know what to do with to me. Their targets are random, and it they seem to be crying out for attention more than anything. I'm surprised Konoemon would pay them any mind."

Ayaka froze as she listened to the mean talk. She felt taken aback and a little on the sick side. The headmaster of Mahora sent Setsuna Satsuraki away to…_kill_ people? What had happened in the past two years since her absence? After coming to France for magical training, Ayaka made a few deductions on the reality of the happenings at her former school and one day when her father was home inquired to him about it. She had gotten far more answers than originally bargained for and for some time wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but somehow it all fit together perfectly.

"Why would the headmaster do that?" Ayaka felt her brow crease; maybe she knew less than she had originally thought.

Silence pervaded throughout the room. Neither Wynn nor Yuki knew the answer to that question.

Setsuna licked dry lips before deciding to enter into the conversation, "The headmaster would do just about anything to protect his granddaughter…she is to be the head of both the Kansai Magic Association and Kanto Magic Association, and she has shown signs of being one of strongest mages in over several centuries if you go by shear latent potential. There are a lot of people who want to get their hands on that much raw power."

And so he sends Setsuna out as a guard dog, but... The blonde seventeen year old frowned. "But I had heard from…well wasn't it your job to protect Konoka-san, Setsuna-san?

Setsuna looked down at the cherry wood table a pain flashing across sky blue eyes. "It _was_ my duty yes…" There was bitterness in her voice.

Feeling Setsuna's growing discomfort, Yuki quickly changed the topic of discussion. "Yeah, so anyway that's why I'm traveling with Setsuna, and it's the main reason I came here." Fidgeting with the hands in his lap again he turned to his former teacher. "I was hoping that you might be able to help us Master Wynn…if our investigation didn't come to an abrupt halt I would never have asked but…"

The old master rubbed his graying beard and sighed. "Let me think this over Yuki…I'm not sure if I should necessarily get caught up in this…it is a rather dangerous thing you propose."

Ayaka leaned back in her seat unsure how to take everything. Poor Setsuna, it almost sounded as if she was an assassin, a tool, at the whim of a cruel master. The Cult of Days… The tall blonde rubbed at the bridge of her nose. That name sounded oddly familiar. She didn't get out of the house that often, and when she did it was almost never at gatherings with other magic users due to the discretion of her over-protective parents. Cult of Days…_Cult of Days_.

The American mage stopped fidgeting his warm brown eyes turning downward unable to meet his former Master's eyes. At least it wasn't a no, right?

Each person in the room sat in silence mulling over their own thoughts. No one made a sound for nearly ten minutes before a knock at the door disturbed the peace.

"Madame?" someone was outside the door.

Ayaka blinked and turned toward the door, "Oui?"

"Peux j'entrer, madame?" came the muffled reply.

"Oui."

The door was pushed open by a petite red-headed girl holding a large tray precariously with one arm.

"Ah, merci beaucoup Ami." Ayaka smiled at the young girl who wobbled over to the cherry wood table under the weight of the tray.

"Je vous en prie Madame…" The young girl blushed a dark red as she set the tray down on the table. "Ce n'est aucun problème…" The small maid then proceeded to scamper out of the room closing the door quickly behind her.

Setsuna blinked, Wynn leaned back in his chair and Yuki stared intently at the chocolate cake on the tray.

"Ah well…does anyone want cake or tea then?" Ayaka began setting out the small dishes that were stacked onto the tray grateful for the small distraction.

"Oh! Me! I want some!" The brunette grinned and reached out for the first piece of plated cake. Too much serious conversation led to a hungry stomach.

"Setsuna-san? Wynn-sensai?" Ayaka looked from her old schoolmate to her teacher.

"Just tea for me thank you…" The white haired girl answered quietly cringing at the sight of Yuki 'digging' into his slab of cake.

"I'll just be having tea as well."

Ayaka poured three cups of the freshly brewed spiced orange tea as Yuki proceeded to cut himself another piece of chocolate-y cake goodness. That man was going to eat the whole damn thing before the conversation was even finished.

**-Finis III-**

**

* * *

A/N: **Alright, so I'm sorry about the long update, but I go to school fulltime and I work four days a week, and it's not very conducive to writing. Actually architecture in general is not conducive to having any sort of life AT ALL. On a lighter note, my midterm review was successful, but now I'll be working my ass off till the end of the quarter. Yippie…

Oi, so where do I even start with this chapter? I re-hauled some of my ideas for this story prior to finishing this chapter to make it flow better, so I'll be revisiting the first three chapters of this story and doing some minor editing. All changes should be made when I post chapter four, which is kinda halfway done! Trust me good stuff is coming up soon, although it might be some time before I get into the HLS aspect of the story.

Grah, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it might be some time before I get the next piece up, and yes there are mistakes in the spellings of certain things, I'm sorry, kinda forgot to spell-check, but I will do that soon. Thanksgiving at the absolute earliest! Anyway, peace out all! Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
